1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive vehicles, and particularly to a four-wheel utility vehicle adapted to operate in a "forward" mode, which may be varied.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
There are applications both in material handling within industrial establishments and in rough or obstacle-laden terrain where there exists the need for a motorized vehicle which is capable of extreme maneuverability. Such a vehicle would be adaptable for, and capable of, a variety of hauling and service tasks. In the latter category, for example, it would provide an electrical generating means or other auxiliary work force, such as a high pressure air or hydraulic fluid.
It is the object of this invention to provide a vehicle which accomplishes the foregoing and other tasks.